The overall goal of the University of California, Irvine (UCI) Brain Tumor Research Center (BTRC) is to develop improved diagnostic and therapeutic techniques in the management of patients with neoplasms involving the central nervous system. To attain this goal, the Brain Tumor Research Center plans to continue to pursue its objectives to: 1. Identify molecular genetic mechanism involved in the initiation, progression, and response to treatment of brain tumors. 2. Identify growth factor and cytokine systems involved in brain tumor initiation, progression, and response to treatment, and determine how molecular genetic mechanisms regulate these systems. 3. Develop improved prognostic and therapeutic capabilities based on molecular genetic and growth factor characteristics of brain tumors. 4. Promote multidisciplinary brain tumor research. 5. Exert a leadership role in influencing national directions in brain tumor research and treatment. P20CA601790001 This subproject will be complementary and collaborative. Through activities in the core, tumors will be characterized to identify those tumors with deletions or rearrangements involving chromosomes 9, 11, and 17. Cell lines will be established from these tumors. Development of additional probes in the regions of deletions will be essential in order to define the minimum region of overlap of deletions present in different tumors. This is an essential step in the process of isolating tumor suppressor genes. Development of these probes will be greatly enhanced by the availability of region specific libraries which will be the purpose of the chromosome microdissection and microcloning experiments. The experiments proposes to correct tumor suppressor gene function via monochromosomal hybrids and cDNA transfer will be expedited by successful elucidation of the critical regions of chromosomal deletions, and by the development of region specific libraries. This study will tie in directly with the core activities which will investigate primary tumors for the presence of p53 mutations. We will determine the significance of p53 mutations in glioma tumorigenesis using cDNA transfection studies. P20CA601790002 This subproject will be complementary and collaborative. Through activities in the core, tumors will be characterized to identify those tumors with deletions or rearrangements involving chromosomes 9, 11, and 17. Cell lines will be established from these tumors. Development of additional probes in the regions of deletions will be essential in order to define the minimum region of overlap of deletions present in different tumors. This is an essential step in the process of isolating tumor suppressor genes. Development of these probes will be greatly enhanced by the availability of region specific libraries which will be the purpose of the chromosome microdissection and microcloning experiments. The experiments proposes to correct tumor suppressor gene function via monochromosomal hybrids and cDNA transfer will be expedited by successful elucidation of the critical regions of chromosomal deletions, and by the development of region specific libraries. This study will tie in directly with the core activities which will investigate primary tumors for the presence of p53 mutations. We will determine the significance of p53 mutations in glioma tumorigenesis using cDNA transfection studies.